onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Araigen Rensutsu
|image = |age = 24, 25 (Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = O |birth date = 11/18 |height = 5'11" |weight = 170lbs |occupation = Pirate |town of origin = Torua - North Blue |devil fruit = Kasei Kasei no Mi |current bounty = 340,000,000 |epithet = "Jet Fist" |crew = Icewave Pirates (Former), Jet Fist Pirates |family = Father, Mother }} Araigen Rensutsu (廉酢津 荒いじん Rensutsu Araijin) is the former First mate of the Icewave Pirates and the current captain of the Jet Fist Pirates. Appearance Araigen has light green hair, blue eyes, wears a dark green button-up shirt and brown belt and pants. He also wears a cross around his neck that was given to him by his mother. Personality Araigen is shady and quiet in personality. He likes to hone his skills in thievery as he left his home island to make a name for himself as the greatest thief on the Grand Line. Araigen has doesn't trust anyone at first glance, and has trouble creating bonds with people. Araigen has a distinct laughter style - "Eh-shi-shi-shi" Gallery Abilities Weapons Araigen wields a dagger he has named "Viridian Ox", it has eaten the Idou Idou no Mi which allows it to create the illusion of an exact likeness of the wielder, confusing the opponent as to which is which. He can change which one is the illusion by throwing the dagger to the other. Devil Fruit Kasei Kasei no Mi - Force Force Fruit Araigen's devil fruit allows him to create force going outward from any part of his body. He can punch with a stronger amount, or could jump higher due to this. Haki/Rokushiki During his training with Raibaku, Araigen awakened to both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. He is more trained in Busoshoku haki at the moment. Also during his training, Araigen learned how to use Shigan. Special Attacks Idou Idou no Split - Araigen uses the power of his weapon's devil fruit. Kasei Kasei no Blast Action - Araigen throws a punch accelerated by his devil fruit and then uses his fruit power on contact. Kasei Kasei no Burst Action - Araigen throws a barrage of punches accelerated by his fruit power. Kasei Kasei no Speed Action - Araigen runs at his target using his fruit power to run faster and hits them with a double punch. End Action - Araigen stops in mid attack, only to spin around and hit his target with a double powered elbow jab. Shigan: Fireworks - Araigen uses his devil fruit and shigan to hit his opponent then make them explode from where he his them taking a chunk out of their body. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses. Araigen's reluctance to trust people could be viewed as a weakness. Relationships Crew Hyobachi Yukizu - Former Captain Haitori Sono - Shipwright; She has a crush on him. Sanzoku Shuga - Doctor Atekaki Shou - Navigator Koibana Haisou - Cook Family Tom Rensutsu - Father Mizuki Rensutsu - Mother Ekize Rensutsu - Brother & Crewmate History Bounties 78,000,000 - Given for interrupting Rakumei D. Yukizu and Ectos D. Falter. 148,000,000 - Given for taking place in the destruction of Sabaody Archipelago. 264,000,000 - Given for his part in helping both his crew and the Wood Fist Pirates escape from Admiral Tolkien. 270,000,000 - Given for protecting his captain after the assassination of Admiral Rowling. 340,000,000 - Given for assisting Hyobachi D. Yukizu in his assault on the World Noble island of Ravitine. Past Events Araigen was born on an island in West Blue called Bendad, his family moved to North Blue when he was still young. They lived in a town called Torua on the island of Davil. There Araigen was prone to exploring, and one day he found a devil fruit, and, Araigen only being 7, ate it. He gained the power of the Kasei Kasei no Mi, giving him basically the powers of a reject dial. He was left on Torua in the care of a family friend, as both his parents had to return to the Marines. He was visited regularly by them. When he was 23 he met Hyobachi, who asked him to join his pirate crew, which Araigen accepted. At this point, Araigen had a bounty of 2,000,000 Beri from his time as a thief. A Vampire's Castle - Meeting with a Lord Araigen had just arrived on Bount island, home to a wealthy lord who was said to be a vampire. He decided it was the perfect place to steal some stuff for a new ship, as his was falling apart and probably would only make one more trip. He was to wait until night for his thieving, so he went to the town bazaar to pass the time. As he was walking around, he bumped into a man with orange hair, who he had knocked over. He extended his arm to help the man up, and when he was back up, the man asked him where he could find supplies to fix a raft. Araigen had seen some tools at a store a ways back and pointed in it's direction and started walking off. The man thanked him and went on his way. Araigen waited until night and was ready to infiltrate the castle. He snuck up to the gates and found an unguarded area and jumped the fence. He found a basement door unguarded, and picked the lock on it. He went in and saw the place was a dungeon. There was only one person in one of the cells, and it turned out to be the man he had bumped into earlier. He convinced Araigen to let him out of his cell, and they exchanged names, the man being Hyobachi. Araigen said he was there to take some money from the Baron for a new boat, as his was falling apart. Hyobachi agreed to help him as he wanted to get revenge on that Baron. They walked the corridors quietly looking for a stash of money. They stopped suddenly when they heard a sound from the window behind them. There was a person standing there, he had just come through the window. All three stood still, not knowing what to do next. Meeting of Chance - The Knight Sekiningen As the three stood there, the unknown man put his finger to his mouth as though to say "Quiet". He walked over to Hyobachi and Araigen and whispered to them. He said that he was here to rescue the man who was imprisoned there earlier, as he was the masked hero, Sekiningen. Hyobachi and Araigen stood there with nothing to say to Sekiningen, until finally Hyobachi said that he was the one who was captured earlier, and now he's getting ready to beat up the Baron. Sekiningen said that he was going to do that himself, as the Baron was supplying his enemies with weapons to fight Sekiningen. The trio returned to their search of the castle and finally found the room where the Baron was. The Baron turned around, in a different outfit than earlier and he had an evil look in his eye. The baron shouted at Hyobachi for escaping and went to attack him when Sekiningen shot a bolt of lighting at the Baron, stopping him in his tracks. Sekiningen walked over to the baron, talking to him about the weapons to be used against Sekiningen. (Skip) With Sekiningen's connections to the marines on the island, the Baron was thrown in an actual jail. There was money missing from his castle, but the marines didn't really care about that. As Sekiningen returned to his hideout, he wondered why Araigen and Hyobachi had left so quickly. Time With Hyobachi I'm going to skip this part since most of it is already on Hyobachi's page. Timeskip Events A Meeting of Fate - Araigen vs "Akuma" Raibaku During his escape from the Marines after his captain being framed for murder, Araigen had met up with Raibaku Inabikari's crew, the Akuma Pirates. During their meeting, Araigen is attacked by a marine squadron trying to capture him. Raibaku notices Araigen's fighting, and his display of unperfected haki and stepped in when Araigen had been beaten. Raibaku sees Araigen's latent power and agrees to train him in the ways of haki, and Araigen joins the Akuma Pirates as a cabin boy for a year. Post Timeskip History After returning to Hyobachi's crew, Araigen travelled with them for quite a while, but after defeating General Monogan, Araigen decided he would break off to form his own crew. Hyobachi and Araigen shake hands, and the Akuma Pirates and the Icewave Pirates work together to build Araigen a ship. They all have one last party together, which ends with Hyobachi telling him to be careful, and that maybe one day, they can work together again. Araigen then leaves the next morning with Haitori Sono following him to go find his own path. Future Shock - Hirugaesu's Master Plan Trivia Araigen, like all other members of the Icewave Pirates, has his own pirate flag. Araigen's part in opening 15 - Araigen on Yuujin no Nigai wiki - Here Araigen on Shonen World Wiki - Here Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Captain Category:Supernova